¿Que quieres ser de mayor?
by Tar'Conantur
Summary: Parece que las vidas de los Malfoy han girado alrededor de los Potter, y la de Scorpius no iba a ser menos. SLASH
1. Prologo

Scorpius no recordaba la primera vez que escucho hablar de ÉL. No sabía su nombre, sus padres, sus abuelos y todos los mayores que él conocía lo llamaban así. ÉL.

Recordaba escuchar a su padre hablar de ÉL, recordaba escuchar como su padre lo insultaba, recordaba decir que todo era su culpa.

Ese día decidió que iba a ser auror, que iba a proteger a su familia de ÉL.

* * *

Años más tarde descubrió quien era ÉL.

Lo descubrió porque su padre tiro el periódico porque ÉL aparecía en la portada. Cuando lo recogió vio su enorme foto.

Ya no quería ser auror, ahora quería ser un Señor Oscuro. Ese jefecillo de aurores iba a enterarse de que con su familia no se jugaba.

* * *

A los 8 años lo vio por primera vez.

Su madre lo había acompañado al callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas y, mientras Scorpius miraba unos libros, ÉL entro.

Era muy alto, y sí que daba la sensación de ser todo aquello que los periódicos y los libros decían.

Entonces vio al Mini-ÉL.

Scorpius vio su esperanza renacer, quizás no podría con ÉL, pero el Mini-ÉL era igual de bajito que Scorpius.

El Mini-ÉL comenzó a escoger libros de las estanterías y cuando se acerco a donde Scorpius estaba, decidió atacar a su enemigo.

Se tiro encima del Mini-ÉL y lo mordió. Después comenzó a tirar de su cabello. El Mini-ÉL también comenzó a tirar de su cabello y a arañarle y dándole patadas. Y en un momento el Mini-ÉL estaba encima suyo y era quien le estaba tirando de su cabello. Scorpius decidió contraatacar de forma malvada haciéndole cosquillas.

Pronto los separaron y entonces Scorpius noto que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y vio que tenía diferentes arañazos, y convino que sería conveniente estudiar algo de Medimagia.

* * *

La siguiente vez que los vio fue en cuanto subieron al expreso de Hogwarts. ÉL estaba arrodillado delante del Mini-ÉL y le decía algo.

Ese mismo día lo volvió a ver en cuanto subieron a las barcas. Quiso la diosa fortuna que ambos acabaran en la misma barca. Era evidente que el Mini-ÉL lo recordaba por la forma en que lo miraba, no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Scorpius le sonrió burlonamente. El otro se sobresalto y entonces entrecerró los ojos.

- Yo gane.

Ahora Scorpius fue quien lo miraba sin sacarle los ojos de encima y Mini-ÉL quien sonreía burlonamente. Scorpius no aguanto más y se abalanzo contra él y ambos cayeron al agua. A Scorpius no le gustaba demasiado nadar, tenían piernas para algo, y era para caminar, sin embargo, mientras estaba bajo el agua vio al mítico calamar gigante de agua dulce de Hogwarts.

Mini-ÉL lo agarro por la mano, y Scorpius recordó que necesitaba respirar y subió a la superficie.

El calamar gigante era magnifico y Scorpius decidió que necesitaba saber más cosas de él, que iba a ser el mayor especialista en Criaturas Mágicas del mundo. Y seguro que encontraba algún animal discreto que se pudiera tragar al Mini-ÉL sin dejar rastro.


	2. Chapter

Scorpius veía como Potter se acomodaba su túnica, como se colocaba bien su corbata cobre y azul y como se colocaba la chapa de Prefecto y Premio Anual y salía de la habitación. El maldito perfecto estudiante.

Morgana, como lo odiaba.

Scorpius decidió que era un buen momento también para levantarse e ir a la biblioteca, necesitaba seguir estudiando Transformaciones Humanas para sus EXTASIS. Era una suerte que fuera sábado y que no tuviera que ponerse el uniforme, odiaba llevar ropa igual a la de los demás, de hecho odiaba tener cualquier cosa en común con el resto de los estudiantes. Se vistió con su mejor túnica negra -adoraba el negro- y fue directo a la biblioteca sin desayunar.

Cogió varios libros de los que necesitaba y se fue al fondo de la biblioteca a estudiar. Era una suerte que a la mayoría de los estudiantes no les gustara la biblioteca, porque él la adoraba y adoraba aun más no tener a estúpidos mocosos haciendo ruido a su alrededor.

Saco de su mochila su reserva secreta de comida, y cogió un chupachups. El azúcar era necesario para el cerebro, y eso era algo que todos sabían, bueno, que todas las personas inteligentes sabían.

Estaba en un pasaje clave del libro cuando sintió que no estaba solo en su rinconcito de la biblioteca. No hacía falta alzar la vista para saber quién era. Sintió que se movía y que ahora estaba detrás suyo.

- Transformaciones humanas… no hemos llegado todavía en clase

Como si Scorpius no lo supiera.

- No tengo nada más que estudiar, teniendo en cuenta de que tengo las notas perfectas en todas las asignaturas hasta ahora.

- Cierto.

Como si ÉL no las tuviera también.

Scorpius sintió como el cuerpo que tenía detrás suyo se acercaba, y sus manos lo rodeaban hasta llegar al libro y pasaba varias páginas.

- Esta parte es más útil.

Scorpius sintió las palabras en su oído más que escucharlas. Maldito Potter, siempre tan cerca, al final había llegado a la conclusión de que no sabía lo que era el espacio personal.

Y maldito Potter y su maldita capacidad de recordar cualquier cosa que había leído. Y su maldita manía para adelantarse a los temas que a Scorpius le interesaban, y creer que podía darle lecciones.

Scorpius vio como una de las manos de Potter se acercaba a su cara y se tiro hacia atrás, para encontrarse con que el cuerpo de ÉL le impedía salir. Estaba atrapado entre la mesa y la silla. Y la mano de Potter de repente le robo su chupachups.

-¡Eh! - exclamo Scorpius a la vez que trataba de girarse para verlo.

- No es bueno que tomes tanto azúcar - le respondió Potter mientras se llevaba el chupachups a la boca.

- ¿Y si es bueno que tu tomes tanto azúcar?

- No, tienes razón - Scorpius sabía que no le iba a dar la razón sin haber nada detrás y estaba esperando a que ese retorcido dijera algo más - Te lo devuelvo entonces - Y Scorpius volvía a tener su chupachups delante de su boca.

Después de pensarlo un poco decidió que era mejor que su chupachups volviera con él y no que se fuera con Potter, vete a saber las utilidades que este podría encontrar en hacer pociones con su saliva, así que abrió la boca y volvió a tomarlo para si.

Sabía que Potter no se esperaba que hiciera eso, y sabía que lo había ganado cuando lo vio salir de su rinconcito de la biblioteca abruptamente.

* * *

Competían en todo.

En los estudios, en los trabajos, en los exámenes, en cualquier cosa que pudiera aportarles puntos para su casa. Hubieran competido también en el quidditch sino fuera porque los dos estaban en el mismo equipo.

Y era en el quidditch en lo que Scorpius había ganado finalmente. Él era el capitán y tenía todo el maldito derecho a ordenarle a Potter cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa.

Amaba ser el capitán.

Habían días en que le había ordenado pasarse las dos horas del entrenamiento haciendo amargos de Wronski, y el otro día le había ordenado pasar una hora colgado bocaabajo de la escoba, aunque le había perdonado media hora porque se estaba poniendo de un color extraño y tampoco quería que su buscador estrella se enfermase.

Todavía recordaba aquellos dos años, cuando él aun no era capitán en que los tres Potter se habían enfrentado en el campo de quidditch: todos acordaban que habían sido los dos años más inciertos en cuanto a quien ganaría la copa de quidditch.

El Gran-ÉL había hecho un buen trabajo con sus cachorros: los tres habían salido con unas dotes extraordinarias de buscador. Al menos ahora sólo tendría que preocuparse de Lily Potter, esa serpiente rastrera que no dudaba en atacar los puntos débiles de su hermano para conseguir ganar el partido.

Era el capitán, pero había perdido en lo de ser prefecto y Premio Anual. Pero estaba seguro de que sacaría más Extasis que ÉL. Oh si. Aunque tuviera que pasarse una semana sin dormir o recurrir a hechizos prohibidos para memorizarlo todo. Bueno, eso no, que últimamente les había dado por hacer controles antihechizos para saber si la gente hacia trampa.

* * *

Estaba delante de Flitwick mientras este trataba de hacerle decidir que hacer cuando acabara Hogwarts.

Scorpius sabía que esta tutoría se solía hacer antes de los TIMOS, pero él le había dado largas al asunto, y como había sacado muy buenas notas en todo había podido seguir cursando todas las asignaturas que le gustaban sin decidir ninguna carrera para el futuro. Pero ahora necesitaba decidirse.

- ¿Todavía no está seguro Joven Malfoy?

Odiaba que lo llamara así, pero ese era uno de los inconvenientes de que su padre hubiera sido también alumno suyo. Cualquiera pensaría de que ya era hora de que se retirara, como la directora, pero no, ahí estaban los dos, cada año más arrugados pero dando clases todavía.

- No profesor.

- Hay algunas ofertas muy interesantes en el Ministerio ¿no crees? - dijo el profesor mientras buscaba diferentes folletos de trabajos.

- No.

- ¿No qué?

- No, Profesor - respondió Scorpius cansado.

- ¿No a qué Joven Malfoy?

- No quiero trabajar en el Ministerio, profesor.

- ¿Entonces en que quiere trabajar?

- No lo sé.

¿Es que nunca se cansaba? Scorpius tenía unas ganas locas de salir de allí, pero el maldito profesor no dejaba de intentar buscarle un trabajo para el futuro. ¿Acaso no sabía que los Malfoy eran asquerosamente ricos? Podía pasarse toda su vida sin trabajar si quería.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y la abrió. Scorpius tuvo un momento de esperanza en irse pero entonces vio quien era.

- Buenas tardes, Profesor Flitwick - dijo Potter mientras entraba sin esperar respuesta.

- Buenas tardes, Joven Potter ¿Necesita algo?

- La directora me ha dado nuevos folletos de empleo - dijo mientras dejaba caer un enorme paquete encima de la mesa.

Scorpius dejo escapar un sonido indigno en cuanto lo vio, y pensó en darse cabezazos en la mesa como los elfos domésticos ¿Cuánto duraría esta tortura?

- Estoy seguro Joven Malfoy en que encontraremos algo para usted aquí.

- Sino siempre puede encontrar algo en los folletos que llegaran la semana que viene - añadió Potter sonriente.

Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada. ÉL no iba a perdonarle nunca que a los ocho años le hubiera dado una paliza. Bueno, aun tenían que determinar quien había ganado aquella vez, al igual que tenían que determinar quien había ganado en todas las peleas y duelos que habían tenido a lo largo de aquellos últimos siete años, y que habían hecho que lo puntos de su casa subieran y bajaran de forma alarmantemente rápida. Lo que ganaban ambos por sus amplios conocimientos lo perdían por sus continuas peleas.

- Aunque hay una solución más rápida, profesor Flitwick - siguió diciendo Potter - Yo podría ayudar a Malfoy a rebuscar en todos estos folletos y encontrar algo que le interese.

Scorpius lo miro alarmado, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto, el maldito Potter iba a torturarle lentamente, estaba seguro.

- Perfecto - dijo el profesor Flitwick dándole todos los folletos a Potter - es perfecto - Scorpius estaba odiando totalmente a su tutor y a su mirada de alivio por quitárselo de encima.

* * *

Scorpius miro todos aquellos folletos tirados en su cama y al maldito Potter tirado también en SU cama.

- ¿Sabes que tienes una cama también en esta habitación? Y sería mejor hacer todo esto en otro lugar.

- ¿Dónde? En la Sala Común están discutiendo sobre las cualidades negativas y positivas de las nuevas pociones curativas y sus posibles efectos secundarios, no tendríamos el suficiente silencio como para mirar atentamente estas ofertas interesantísimas de trabajo, y en la biblioteca tendríamos que hablar en susurros.

Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada. Estaba seguro de que ÉL tenía un plan secreto. No entendía como podía venir de una familia de leones, parecer una serpiente y haber acabo allí.

Pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, era SU cama.

- Aparta - dijo Scorpius mientras se acomodaba a su lado - Estamos muy apretados aquí.

- ¿Tú crees? A mí no me lo parece.

Scorpius sabía que no tenía ni idea de lo que era el espacio personal, y acababa de confirmarle que debían vivir todos hacinados en una casa minúscula. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de pelirrojos que poblaban Hogwarts, al menos con el que compartía habitación había sacado el cabello negro del Gran-ÉL. Porque su padre siempre se lo decía, los pelirrojos traían mala suerte, y su padre siempre tenía la razón.

- Jugador de quidditch - dijo Potter mientras cogía el primer folleto del montón.

- Tienen que entrenar temprano. Odio levantarme temprano.

- Lo sé, capitán, todos tus entrenamientos son por la tarde - sonrió Potter mientras hacía desaparecer el folleto - Trabajar para Gringotts.

- No quiero trabajar con el escaso dinero de otros, me deprimiría.

- Pero tienen rompedores de maldiciones, ya sabes, se necesitan muchos conocimientos para ello, viajan mucho, están en forma… mmm… - Potter lo miraba raro, y estaba tan cerca que podía ver como sus ojos se oscurecían - sería un buen trabajo…

- No - Cualquier cosa que pusiera a Potter en ese estado era un gran no.

- Buscan un dependiente en Flourish y Blotts.

- ¡No!

- Te encanta la biblioteca, sería lo mismo, ya sabes, estar rodeado de libros… puede que a mí también me gustara…

- Si quisiera trabajar en una librería me compraría una propia, además, no me gustaría ver a todos esos ignorantes que corren por el mundo toqueteando mis libros.

- Vale, siguiente. Tutor privado para niños.

- ¡No! Yo tuve varios de pequeño y los odiaba.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

- Eran idiotas, se creían que por ser adultos podían decirme que hacer… ¿Quién te enseño de pequeño?

- Mi abuela, mama siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo en el diario y papa siempre tenía algún caso que resolver, a casi todos nos enseño la abuela. Y como siempre éramos tantos siempre habían peleas y mientras la abuela los separaba yo podía mirar los libros de los mayores…

- Y así te volviste tan sabelotodo…

Potter le sonrió radiantemente y él se dio cuenta de que habían estado hablando ¡Hablando! Hablando como conversando y no hablando como discutiendo que era lo que siempre hacían.

- Ya es suficiente por hoy - dijo Scorpius mientras se levantaba y se marchaba rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

Scorpius odiaba la clase de Pociones.

Sabía que a su padre le encantaba, y la verdad es que el arte de mezclar ingredientes y poder crear pociones, antídotos y venenos -como le gustaría que le hubieran enseñado algo de esto último- le entusiasmaba, pero no soportaba a Slughorn.

Y sabía que ÉL tampoco lo soportaba. Podía verlo en la forma en que su espalda estaba tensa, en la forma en que agarraba el cuchillo, y en la sonrisa fingida que le dirigía al profesor. Y a Scorpius no le extrañaba, si alguien hubiera estado hablando de su padre de esa forma tan amorosa y sonando casi obsesionado con que había dado clases al Gran-ÉL, Scorpius le hubiera rebanado el cuello con el cuchillo hacia tiempo.

Cuando fue la hora de ponerse en parejas ÉL se acerco rápidamente a su lado, no es como si alguien más quisiera formar grupo con un Malfoy, y miraba amenazante a los demás alumnos de Pociones Avanzadas.

- Búscate otro grupo - le dijo Scorpius - ya se que no quieres competir conmigo y que por eso quieres ser mi pareja…

- Todos tienen ya los grupos formados.

Scorpius lo dio por imposible, y comenzó a cortar las raíces de Mandragora en cubitos mientras Potter llenaba el caldero con agua.

- Podrías sacarte la maestria en Pociones - le dijo Potter mientras invocaba el fuego debajo del caldero.

- Me gustan las pociones pero no quiero pasarme todo el día encerrado en un laboratorio - le contesto Scorpius.

- ¿Alguna otra maestria te interesaría?

- No quiero especializarme en nada.

- Vale, veamos en que mas puedes trabajar… - Potter estaba ahora pulverizando las judías soporíferas - No quieres trabajar en el ministerio, no quieres ser jugador de quidditch, no quieres ser dependiente de tienda, no quieres especializarte, no a Gringotts, ni a ningún trabajo peligroso…

- ¿Crees que no puedo defenderme?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué dices que no quiero ningún trabajo peligroso? - le pregunto Scorpius tratando de contener su rabia - Crees que no puedo defenderme o que soy un cobarde…

- Dijiste que no querías trabajar de rompedor de maldiciones para Gringotts.

- ¡Yo no dije eso! - Pero Scorpius recordó algo, los ojos de Potter oscureciéndose mientras miraban folletos tirados en la cama - Era simplemente que me mirabas de forma extraña.

- Vale. Entonces… ¿rompedor de maldiciones?

- Quizás.

- Hay otros trabajos peligrosos en los que podrías trabajar… Ya sabes… auror…

- ¿Cómo tu?

- Quizás… - y Potter le volvía a mirar de aquella forma extraña - La túnica te quedaría muy bien… - y por la forma en que Potter lo miro sabía que estaba imaginándoselo con esa cutre túnica azul.

- No me gusta el color azul. ¿Tú no tenías tan claro que querías ser auror?

- Digamos que creo que ser auror es el paso más rápido para que te recluten como Inefable.

- ¿Inefable?

- Si, capitán - le murmuro Potter al oído - Todos esos secretos… todo ese conocimiento…

Scorpius trato de imaginárselo y encontró cierta lógica a ese trabajo, pero la voz de Potter hablándole al oído le distrajo, no sabía cómo definir esa sensación. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Potter se acerco aun más a su cuerpo.

- Piénsalo… nadie sabe lo que hacen… ¿No te gustaría saberlo? ¿No sientes curiosidad?

- Quizás…

Scorpius intuyo la sonrisa de Potter y de repente noto el frio que hacía en las mazmorras cuando Potter cogió sus raíces de mandrágora cortadas y se alejo hacia el caldero para tirarlas.

- También podrías ser sanador - le dijo Potter cuando volvió a estar a su lado cortando las lombrices de agua - Esas batas blancas…

- ¿Tienes algo con los uniformes, verdad? - le pregunto Scorpius.

- Quizás… - Potter le sonrió radiantemente, y de repente se acerco otra vez - Aunque el uniforme de Hogwarts es aburrido, pero el de quidditch… y verte dando ordenes, capitán…

Scorpius sintió que una voz en su cabeza le gritaba, pero simplemente no la entendía, solamente entendía el fulgor esmeralda en los ojos de Potter, estaba seguro que el brillo del Avada Kedavra era algo parecido a eso.

- Yo… ehhh…

La voz de su cabeza le gritaba más fuerte, estaba casi seguro de saber algo, tenía esa misma sensación cada vez que descubría algo, las piezas estaban encajando, pero no sabía que formaban y …

- Bueno, Potter ¿Cómo le va? - pregunto el profesor Slughorn apareciendo de la nada.

La voz en su cabeza se silencio de golpe. Había estado muy cerca, muy, muy cerca de algo y no sabía de que.

- Bien, profesor - respondió Potter.

- Vas algo retrasado, pero no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.

Scorpius sabía que debería sentir rabia por las palabras del profesor, pero solo intentaba volver a recrear la conversación ¿Qué había estado a punto de descubrir? Sabía que era algo importante. Pero solo sentía un vacio enorme.

- Sigan trabajando.

Scorpius miraba a Potter ¿Qué era? Se sentía perdido.

- Hay que poner el polvo de hadas dentro de cinco minutos.

- Si.

- Y hay que remover después durante media hora

- Si

- Y podríamos salir a Hogsmeade los dos juntos este fin de semana.

- Si.

- Perfecto - y la sonrisa radiante de Potter lo despertó de repente.

- ¿Acabo de decirte que si a ir contigo a Hogsmeade?

- Si, capitán - le contesto Potter y su sonrisa aumento todavía más.

* * *

El día amaneció soleado, todo lo contrario a lo que Scorpius sentía que tenía que ser. Tendría que ser tormentoso y lluvioso, y confuso.

Potter todavía dormía, pero Scorpius llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien, todo desde esa clase de Pociones. Había algo que le inquietaba y no sabía que era, pero había decidido sonsacárselo durante la salida a Hogsmeade.

Decidió salir de la cama y ducharse, tratando todavía de descubrir que era lo que pasaba allí. Una vez que salió de la ducha vio que Potter y los otros dos chicos con quien compartían habitación ya se estaban levantando.

- Tendrías que darte prisa si quieres que cojamos los carruajes - le dijo Scorpius a Potter.

- Ya voy.

- ¿Vais a ir juntos a Hogsmeade? - le pregunto incrédulo Mark Goldstein, uno de los chicos de su casa. Sinceramente a Scorpius no le caía demasiado bien, creía que tenía el derecho a pasarse el día pegado a Potter, cuando realmente no era demasiado listo.

- ¡Albus! ¡Lo has conseguido! - exclamo el otro chico que compartía con ellos habitación Charles Davies mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño felicitando a Potter.

- ¿Qué ha conseguido Potter?

- ¿No tienes ni idea? - pregunto retóricamente Goldstein y siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta - Y tu eres quien tiene las segundas mejores notas de Hogwarts…

- Bueno, al menos estoy entre los mejores, no como otros.

Y Scorpius le dio la espalda y comenzó a vestirse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a Hogsmeade y que se pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca, así que decidió ponerse su mejor túnica. Evidentemente era negra, y era de una tela ligera, pero que abrigaba, y le gustaba la forma en que se movía alrededor de su cuerpo.

- ¡Wow!

Scorpius se giro para ver como Potter lo miraba con esos ojos extrañamente dilatados. Iba a decirle algo cuando se dio cuenta que solo llevaba puesta la toalla y que las gotas de la ducha se escurrían por su pecho.

- ¡Vístete! - le ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta. No le gustaba ver a Potter desnudo, le hacía sentir cosas raras, y el muy maldito se paseaba por la habitación medio desnudo.

Y ese idiota de Goldstein no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Definitivamente Potter debería vestirse en la ducha o cerrar las cortinas mientras se vestía o cualquier otra cosa.

- ¡Goldstein! ¿No tienes nada mejor para hacer que estar aquí en medio molestando? ¡Potter! ¡Vamos!

* * *

Scorpius no acababa de entender como había acabado comiendo en las Tres Escobas con Potter, pero sabía que las alternativas no eran mucho mejores, ya que de ninguna manera iba a entrar en Cabeza de Puerco y el salón de té de Madame Tudipié estaba descartado ya que sólo iban parejitas.

Al menos Potter había conseguido una buena mesa alejada de todo el ruido y de toda la gente.

- Bueno, ¿ya has decidido algo de cara al futuro?

- No, Potter.

- ¿Sabes que Ollivander busca aprendientes?

- Los Malfoys no somos precisamente bienvenidos en Ollivanders.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No lo sabes? - Scorpius se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podría no saber todo lo que había pasado en la guerra? - Ollivanders estuvo… estuvo retenido en casa… ya-sabes-cuando…

- Oh.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos.

- Papa nunca habla de la guerra - comenzó a hablar Potter - no le gusta hablar del pasado. Dice que su vida comenzó después de la guerra, que es cuando pudo escoger su futuro. Mi habitación esta pared con pared con la de mis padres, y, a veces, se despierta gritando. Tiene pesadillas, así que ninguno de nosotros le preguntamos nada. Ninguno queremos saber nada.

- Padre tenía miedo de lo que me podía encontrar en Hogwarts - decidió confesarse Scorpius - así que decidió que debía saberlo todo, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que los Malfoy habíamos hecho.

El silencio siguió alargándose. Era evidente que sus situaciones eran totalmente diferentes, que ellos eran totalmente diferentes.

- ¡Albus!

Lily Potter se acerco a ellos y se colgó del cuello de su hermano.

- Y Scorpius Malfoy ¿Cómo estas, capitán? ¿Preparado para su próximo partido contra Slytherin?

- Si, vais a perder - le respondió Scorpius.

- ¿Que quieres Lily? - le pregunto Potter a su hermana.

- Ayuda para prepararme para los TIMOS, son dentro de nada. Además de que me aburro. Y tengo a Slughorn detrás de mi para que mi una a su club, suerte que James me dejo… eso, y es fácil de evitarlo si sabes donde esta.

- ¿Ya has hecho la tutoría para hablar de tu futuro?

- Si - dijo Lily mientras dejaba a su hermano - le dije que quiero ser auror y me ha dejado tranquila, cuando no lo tenga encima ya decidiré tranquilamente lo que quiero ser. Bueno, continuad con vuestra cita.

- ¡Esto no es una cita! - grito Scorpius.

No debería haber gritado porque las mesas más cercanas se habían vuelto en su dirección y los miraban.

- Di algo Potter.

- Si trato de negarlo, creerán que trato de ocultarlo.

- Y si te callas lo darán por sentado.

- Puede.

Maldicion, como odiaba a Potter.

* * *

Scorpius había estado evitando a Potter, era casi imposible, pero de alguna forma había conseguido pasar esas dos semanas estudiando más o menos tranquilamente. Se notaba que se acercaban los EXTASIS y todos estaban ocupados.

Pero el día había llegado.

Era uno de los partidos más esperados, ya que se enfrentaban los dos hermanos Potter, y Scorpius podía oír el bullicio en el exterior de los vestuarios.

Estaba nervioso.

Este partido determinaba si se llevaban la copa de quidditch o no, y si él mismo había hecho un buen trabajo como capitán.

Miro como su equipo se acababa de vestir y de colocar los protectores.

Los dos golpeadores no eran demasiado imponentes, pero eran de los pocos que querían jugar en aquella posición en esa casa, y Scorpius sabía que eran su punto débil, pero al menos se compensaba con unos buenos cazadores, donde el mismo se incluía, y con una buena estrategia. Chambers, el guardián, se acababa de ajustar todos los protectores que debía usar, y se ponía ese horrible gorro que le protegía la cabeza, Scorpius estaba seguro de que él nunca hubiera jugado en esa posición para no tener que llevar ese gorro.

Y luego estaba Potter.

Estaba sentado delante suyo acabando de ajustarse la capa, y de alguna manera su presencia lo tranquilizaba. Entonces alzo la vista y una sonrisa ladeada se instalo en su boca mientras lo miraba. Entonces se levanto y se acerco a Scorpius.

- Todo saldrá bien - lo tranquilizo Potter.

Scorpius lo miro, y alzo sus manos para ponerle las gafas protectoras en su sitio.

- No pierdas.

- No lo hare, capitán.

- ¡Adelante! ¡Machaquemos a los Slytherins!

* * *

Scorpius se había llevado la copa a la habitación y la estaba observando fascinado. Lo había hecho. Habían ganado. Había llevado a su equipo a la victoria.

- ¿Vas a dormir con la copa, capitán? - le pregunto burlonamente Potter mientras entraba a la habitación - Deberías bajar, eres el capitán, están esperando que des un discurso…

- Bah… Si eso fuera una celebración realmente habríamos conseguido Whiskey de fuego o algo así… pero en esta casa nunca se haría algo que fuera contra las normas… son demasiado rectos…

- Bueno, capitán, tu gran estrategia nos ha llevado a la victoria, así que hare cualquier cosa que me pidas hoy, así que… ¿Cómo crees que debería ser la celebración de nuestra victoria?

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Si - extrañamente la voz de Potter había salido algo más ronca de lo normal y sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo.

- Mmm… quiero emborracharme. ¿Crees que podrás conseguir Wiskey de Fuego?

- Se algo mejor.

Scorpius no tenía ni idea de la razón por la que Potter lo había obligado a ponerse una capa con la capucha puesta y bajada ocultándole la cara, y lo había obligado a hacerse un hechizo desilusionador. Y lo que entendía menos era la sensación cálida que tenía en la mano que Potter le cogía para que no se perdieran por los hechizos bajo los que se ocultaban.

Salieron de la Sala Común dejando a Goldstein preguntando por Potter, y eso le dio una extraña satisfacción. Allí estaba ese idiota en esa estúpida celebración y él se estaba yendo con ÉL a algún lugar desconocido.

Recorrieron medio Hogwarts hasta dar con una puerta que salía de la nada, y de ahí pasaron por un estrecho y largo pasadizo que los hizo llegar a un lugar sucio y degradado.

- Bienvenido a Cabeza de Puerco, capitán.


	3. Final

Scorpius se miraba en el espejo, no acababa de convencerle el color de esa túnica, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Así que decidió no esperar más y aparecerse en la entrada. Después busco la clase que le tocaba. Y se pregunto que hacía allí.

Estaba nervioso.

Ya se había decidido, así que mejor entrar y acabar con todo esto.

Entro en la clase, y esto provoco una oleada de murmullos entre las personas que estaban. Ya sabía que esto pasaría, no era normal que un Malfoy estuviera allí.

Pero ninguna de esas personas le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

La persona que le interesaba estaba sentada en una de las últimas mesas leyendo un libro e ignorando los intentos de conversación de los otros idiotas. Por suerte tenía una silla libre a su lado y fue directo ignorando las miradas de los demás.

- Buenos días, Albus.

Potter alzo la mirada incrédulo y Scorpius sonrió burlón, definitivamente era así como se había imaginado que pasaría todo. Entonces la mirada de Potter cambio y lo contemplo depredador.

- Realmente me gustan los uniformes - le dijo al oído - y me gustaría más quitártelo.

- Quizás sería yo el que te lo quitaría…

- Mmm… - y Albus lo estaba mirando como si realmente quisiera quitarle la túnica delante de toda aquella gente y hacer cosas más placenteras - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creía que todavía no sabías que ibas a hacer… que todo lo que pasa en Cabeza de Puerco queda en Cabeza de Puerco, y lo que pasa en Hogwarts queda en Hogwarts…

- Bueno, pensé en tomarme un año sabático, pero sólo de pensarlo ya era aburrido. Lo único que me apetecía hacer era ganarte definitivamente, y eso solo puedo hacerlo si estudio contigo… Además… - y Scorpius se acerco para hablar al oído de Albus - ¿sabes que lo que pasa en la Academia de Aurores queda en la Academia de Aurores?

- ¿De verdad? - y una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Albus.

- Si - le respondió Scorpius todavía hablándole al oído - y lo que pasa en el cuerpo de Aurores se queda en el cuerpo de Aurores, y lo que pasa entre los Inefables se queda entre los Inefables…

- Bien…

- ¿Y sabes que hoy sólo son presentaciones y que si le pidieras a cualquiera de estos los apuntes te los darían?

- ¿Qué?

- Que es hora de que practiquemos los hechizos de privacidad y de bloqueo de cara a nuestra futura enseñanza, y de que cumplas tu promesa de quitarme la túnica. Ahora - dijo Scorpius mientras se levantaba - voy a los lavabos ¿no tienes que ir al lavabo antes de que comience la clase, Albus?

- Si, capitán.


End file.
